I'd Lie
by AndNowForSomethingNew
Summary: SoMa songfic, based on Taylor Swift's I'd Lie.


**_"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes"_**

Maka holds onto Soul's waist as they speed through town. His motercycle revs up taking them through the beautiful streets of Death City.

"We're almost to ninety-nine!" She speaks above the roar of the wind, clasping onto him tighter.

"Yeah! Tonight was great!" Soul flashes a grin her way, swerving off the road and speeding towards a couple kissing in the moonlight. Maka's forest green eyes widen, before Soul jerks the bike to the side, yelling a sorry towards the couple.

"Have a nice night!" Maka calls, slapping her partner on the arm. He chuckles, nudging her back. "Weren't they so cute?"

"Eh, love just isn't my thing." His messy hair blows into the meister's face.

**_"He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs"_**

Maka laughs, nervously, hoping to Death he's kidding.

What if he's not? She questions, as they arrive at their house. Blair, the slutty cat, is gone, thank goodness.

"Yeah, at least we didn't kill them. That might have been bad." His red eyes crinkle as he laughs, peeling his jacket off his shoulders.

Maka's smile is painfully fake, spreading across her face.

**_"I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie"_**

"Tell us about Soul!" A classmate of hers asks, leaning foreword on her arms.

"Yeah, you've been partners for a while." Another sighs, leaning onto her weapon.

"Well," Maka starts, chuckling softly, "He likes to argue with me a lot. And he's loyal. His favorite color's red, I don't know why, and he's just…" The blonde girl paused, her thoughts invading her head.

"Do you love him?" Tsubaki asks, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Maka almost tips her chair back, she stands up so fast. Her pigtails whip wildly around her head.

"Hell no! He's my partner, nothing more nothing less!"

Do you want it to be something more?

**_"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"_**

The said wepon walks into the room, peering around. His red eyes spot Maka, waving with a sheepish smile. Her heart flutters, and a zoo invades her stomach.

Soul makes his way over to her, sitting in a slouched position, his shirt raising up slightly. The face she memorized stares blankly at Professer Stein, hands going behind his head.

Maka breathes deeply, turning towards the teacher.

Don't let him see you were staring at him, idiot!

She can't help but watch him for the rest of the time.

"He stands there, then walks away  
My god if I could only say,  
"I'm holding every breath for you...""

After class, Black*Star clamps his hand onto the albino's shoulder, pulling him out the door. Maka watches helplessly, letting out a breath as they finally exit.

My death, why? Why him?

**_"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle"_**

Maka sits up in her bed, golden hair falling down his shoulders as they rack with sobs.

He's amazing.

That's what she thinks every morning.

And she hates him for taking over her life.

Yet she loves him.

The meister sighs, swinging her lithe legs over the bed and trumping over to her vanity, to fix her composure.

_**"Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him"**_

He stands next her her, in a black tux. Her beautiful, bright dress flows around her ankles, and she smiles at him.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, to care for her, in sickness and in health, as long as ye both shall live?" The preacher turns to Soul, a warm smile on his face.

"I do." His hands slip a diamond ring over her finger.

"And do you take this man to be your husband, to care for him, in sickness and in health, as long as ye both shall live?"

She smiles, before turning to the preacher, happy tears running down her face.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Soul locks his lips with hers, holding her hand high in the air, leading her down the aisle. The crowd follows, but one bridesmaid stays, kneeling onto the ground, capturing tears in her hands, her blonde hair falling in front of her face, green eyes overflowing with tears.

"Maka," She scolded herself, choking on the words, "You idiot."

_**"I'd lie."**_


End file.
